Best Anniversary Ever
by xHikarix3
Summary: Roxas and Namine's one year anniversary has Roxas's brain going crazy... but with a little help from his best friend Axel, Roxas might actually pluck up the courage to tell his girlfriend that he loves her. High School AU. Roxas/Namine. Lots of fluff and humor! R&R!


**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic so on an impulse I decided to write some Roxas/Namine fluff. I hope you enjoy.**

**'**_thoughts**'**_  
**"spoken"**

**Read and review!**  
**~xHikarix3 **

**000**

Roxas sat in physics mulling over question number 3 for the last ten minutes. His mind was clearly not with him today. Jesus... since when did my science class turn into my math class! He thought to himself as he began to rewrite the equation for the fifth time that class period.

On a regular day Roxas was a math genius. Well, he wouldn't go so far as to say math genius but he was very good at it. Namine would always praise him for his high math scores. That's what got them together in the first place. Precalculus with Mr. Cid...

_'Man Mr. Cid was a dick.'_ A small smile crept onto Roxas's face as memories of sophomore year rolled into his head._ 'If it wasn't for Mr Cid's odd obsession with hooking students up Namine and I wouldn't have gotten together. I should thank the old creep.'_ He released a brief chuckle before being elbowed in the side causing him to jump and cringe back with sudden pain.

"Roxas!" came the hushed whisper of his best friend, Axel.

"Ow, the really hurt, you ass! You have boney elbows!" Roxas clutched his side and sent a glare to his lab partner.

"Yeah, yeah. Could you suck it up for five minutes? I really need help with question one,"

"You're only on question one? What have you been doing all this time," he said while taking a glance at Axel's paper. All over the once clear sheet were pictures of... "Chickens? Really Axel? You spent almost the entirety of the class period drawing chickens?" He shook his head and stared back down at his own paper trying to figure out what went wrong before another elbow came his way.

"Come on, Rox! I really need your help. Just one quick look-see..." Axel said straining his head to see past Roxas's arm. Reluctantly, Roxas moved his arm out of Axel's view.

"Just hurry, alright? I don't want Leon to see..."

"Oh, come on, Rox. It's not like he's gonna care or anything. You're so jumpy today. What's with you?" What was with him today? It seemed that in every class all of his thoughts turned to his girlfriend. Ahhh, Namine. Today was their one year anniversary and he had no idea what she was planning for him. Hell, he hardly knew what he was going to do for her. He was irritated. At himself. At the fact that he sucks at gift-giving. 'There is nothing on this earth great enough for her...' In frustration Roxas cradled his head in his hands.

"Balls!" Roxas uttered in a harsh whisper under his breath.

"What? What's that Roxas? You're frustrated because you want balls in your mouth?!" Axel yelled loud enough for the class to stop their work and look over to the lab desk Roxas was sitting at.

"Dude! What the hell!" Roxas punched Axel on the arm just as a hand landed on the desk causing the two friends to jump and grab a hold of each other. Both students looked up to be face-to-face with their professor; Dr Leonhart.

"Do I need to separate the two of you... again?" He raised an eyebrow at the two, towering over them with an intimidating look on his face. Roxas was the first to speak.

"No! Um... Axel was just joking. He's just trying to cheer me up, that's all!"

Dr. Leonhart eyed the two before taking his hand off the lab table and standing up to his full height.

"You have 30 minutes to finish that worksheet before we go over it. It's only four questions. Get it done." with that he sauntered off to another pair of students, checking their progress. Axel let out a sign of relief as Roxas groaned and slumped forward rubbing his temples. Today really wasn't his day.

"Damn that was close," Axel flashed a smarmy grin in his best friend's direction. "You gotta relax, man. We got off pretty easy." Roxas gave Axel a grim look.

"Why is science... math?" The desperation in his voice softened Axel's smile into a tight line, eyebrows knitted together with worry, his body clearly weary.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

***BAM***

Roxas's head landed on the desk. Hard. Axel jumped up in surprise and yelped as Dr Leonhart rushed over.

"Alright! That's it enough of your antics. Get out. You can finish this class work as homework just get the hell out."

Roxas leapt up , his face red with embarrassment. He and Axel began to speak at the same time.

"I'm so sorry! Don't kick us out. I was being really stupid!"

"Yo! That's not cool, Rox didn't do anything expect be a dumbass"

"SHUT. UP" At this point Dr Leonhart was seething. "Out. Get out now."

The two slowly gathered their stuff and walked out the door, heads down, Roxas's with embarrassment and Axel trying to keep from laughing hysterically. Before reaching the door Axel stopped abruptly, turned on his heel, and started right into the face of their professor, a mischievous glint in his eyes._ 'Oh, God... Axel don't do anything stupid...'_ Roxas's face was set with a grimace.

"Yo, Leon! You're seriously -OMPH-"

Axel was dragged out of the room by one of his giant, gelled, spikes before he could finish his sentence. After running through corridors and up a flight of stairs and much protesting and cursing on Axel's part, the two finally collapsed in front of their lockers in exhaustion. After a few moments of catching their breaths Axel broke the silence.

"Alright, Rox. What gives?"

Roxas look over before rolling his eyes at his friend. "You're an idiot." Axel gave a knowing grin before throwing his arm about Roxas's smaller frame.

"Okay, so Namine, yes?" After a moment Roxas simply nodded a flush of shame gracing his cheeks. "Okay. So what exactly is the problem? I don't ever see the two of you fighting... hell, you both made it to a year together. That's an accomplishment, commit it to memory." Another eye roll._ 'Oh, God... not the catchphrase again'_

"Hey! Don't knock my catchphrase. You know it brought my comforting words all together!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to, your eye roll said everything!"

The two laughed before silence filled the empty hallway.

Roxas's eyes were downcast, his fists clenched with frustration. "Today is our one year anniversary. I don't know why I'm so upset and angry but I am," He said with a small voice. "I have no idea what to get her or even what to do with her. Do I take her out? Do I give her a bunch of gifts? Do I have a stay-at-home date? She never asks anything of me. She's so good to me. I want to do something for her. Something amazing but I don't know what! I don't even have to courage to... never mind." That last hanging statement caught Axel's attention.

"Courage to do what, Rox?"

Roxas let out a small scoff. "Never mind, man. It's not even important." Roxas was ashamed of himself. How long can he keep this hidden? He looked toward the ground and turned away from Axel. He didn't want anyone to see the guilt on his face. Abruptly, Axel forced Roxas to turn and look at him.

"Dude! Just. Fucking. TELL ME!"

"Tell you what!?" Roxas's blue eyes set in a harsh glare. His resolve would not crumble. He'd die with this secret. Axel's grip tightened. "Alright! Alright! If I tell you will you let me go?" Axel's red spikes shoot vigorously with his nod. _'I guess this is it.'_

He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before opening his mouth once more. "Namine... is an amazing person. She's intelligent, beautiful, talented... I mean, did you see that painting of me she gave me for my birthday two months ago? Insane, right? Well, anyway... she's reliable, friendly, trustworthy. I'm so comfortable with her and I can always tell her anything without her judging me. Axel... I'm seriously in love with this girl." The breath that Axel was unknowingly holding was let out between his gritted teeth. He had been worried over this? Slowly, he lifted a hand to rest on Roxas's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Dude, tell her. It's been a year and you haven't told her. I think that is the best gift you could give her right now." The honestly in Axel's green eyes caused Roxas to feel stupid. How could he have tried to keep this hidden. It's Namine. He loved her for God's sake. He was sure she loved him, too, right? He gave a curt nod.

"You're right. Ax, you're so right!"

Both boys suddenly look up at the speakers on the ceiling as the bell rang. _'Lunch time.'_ Roxas's eyes widened with sudden realization."Axel!" He grabbed his best friend's shoulders and screamed over the sounds of people filling the hallway. "Axel, I gotta tell her! I have to tell her that I love her!" In a flash of yellow, Roxas sprinted off in the direction of the cafeteria with Axel hot on is trail. He pushed people aside several people in his way apologizing over his shoulder. He needed to see her. He need to be with her. He pushed his short legs are hard as he could and exited the science building.

"Yo, Rox! Wait up!" Axel panted but Roxas gave no heed. This needed to happen. He ran through several paths and breezeways until finally. Doubled over and panting, he was in front of the cafeteria doors. 'At fucking last.'

"Jesus, kid, you run fast!" His friend has finally caught up, clutching his side trying to soothe a cramp. "Man, you're sweaty... and red faced. Clean yourself up, Rox." Roxas wiped the sweat from his brow and fixed his posture.  
"Let's do this Axel,"

They two walked into the loud, crowded cafeteria and stood in front of the large double doors. Slowly, Roxas's blue eyes scanned the large room. _'Where are you, Nami...'_

"There!" Axel's hand pointed to the middle of the cafeteria and there she was. Pale blonde hair cascading down her right shoulder, blue eyes bright and happy, laughing at a friend's joke. Was she glowing? Roxas shot a worried up toward Axel. "Don't worry, Rox. I got this.."

Axel ran out to the middle of the room and cupped his hands around his mouth "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The room became dead silent as everyone stood still and waited. "My best friend has an announcement," he turned to Roxas, Cheshire grin in place, and moved out of the way, his arm extended "the floor is all yours." An audible gulp came from Roxas and he walked to Namine's table, people moving out of his way as he walked, all eyes on him. 'You can do this.'

He stopped right in front of her. "H-hey Namine." she blinked up at him. Her blue eyes wide with shock, worry, and excitement.

"Roxas, what's going on?"

After a deep breath, he jumped on top of the table.

"I have an announment to make," he said toward the crowd of onlookers then turned to her. "Uh... Namine... you are the most amazing girl in the world. Um, I'm so lucky to have dated you for this long and, uh, I really hope we can last longer." Everyone was still with his words. He looked down at her flushed face. "Oh man... Namine. You're absolutely beautiful. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my girlfriend. You're everything I need and more. You give me so much and ask for nothing in return." He jumped off the table, landing next to her, and grabbed her hands helping her up off her seat. He lifted his hand to her face and looked her in the eyes trying to convey as much love as possible to her. "Namine... I am so in love with you." A small gasp escaped her lips as tears glittered her eyes.

Her arms encased him as she began to cry softly in his arms. "Roxas, I'm in love with you!" He pulled away looking at her face with a surprised expression.

"R-really? That's awesome!" He leaned in an took her mouth into a small, but loving kiss. As they pulled away, someone began to clap their hands. The couple looked over to see Axel, starting a slow clap. A few others began to join in and soon the entire room erupted into a roaring applause. Roxas shook his head as a small smile crept onto his face. _'How cliche, Ax...'_ The smile turned into a wide grin as he looked down at Namine, her face flushed and eyes gleaming.

"Best anniversary ever."


End file.
